when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
The Duel
The Duel is a chapter in When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. In this chapter, Richard Loud III and Veronica Santiago face off against Aku, the co-ruler of Eeofol during the invasion. Characters Returning Characters Transcript 'R'ICHARD LOUD AND VERONICA SANTIAGO barely made it to the Pit of Hate, a room where Aku sits down on his throne as the co-ruler of Eeofol, and then they shouted in unison, "AKUUUUU!!!" with a very lengthy, echoing shout as the word Aku echoes throughout the pit. I heard that from a very long, long distance. Seconds later, Aku sprouted out the Pit of Hate with the speed of light, and he came to see the two of them, and he lowered his body and looked at them. He said to the two of them, "Who dares to summon the master of masters, the deliverer of darkness, the shogun of sorrow, the co-ruler of the Demonic Kingdom of Eeofol... AKU?!" "Listen to me Aku," Richard said. "My name is the one and only Richard Loud III, and I'm with my best friend, the one and only Veronica Santiago. I am the luxurious father of the land that I have founded, the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship. I am here to win for it, for my people, for my friends who work in the UCRD, for my family, for my rich, luxurious comrades, for my father, Lynn R. Loud, for my mother, Margaret Vanderbilt Loud, for my sisters, for my birthright." Then what I saw is Richard Loud III and Veronica Santiago readied their own Golden Bling Sword and Golden Bling Bow to prepare for a fight against Aku. "What is this?" he said. "What form of insect is this?" He laughed, and said, pointing to the both of them, "It is the two of you!" "Yes Aku! Your evil cannot abolish the holy power of almighty Lord and savior of our own, Jesus Christ, and his father, God, along with the power of righteousness!" Veronica said. "Your evil grasp on our country, the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship, and its people ends now!" Aku laughed evilly, and he said these words, "Have you two learned nothing?! Your mortal blade and arrows cannot harm me, and that's why, no mortal can defeat the great Aku." Then Richard slashed his sword into Aku's body and Veronica fired her arrows at his hands at the same time, thus he screams in pain! "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!" he screamed. He then notices his body decaying because of this holy power. He groaned in anger and said, "Well, how can this be?!" Richard said, "This sword was forged from the strength and power of the Holy Spirit, and of our Father, and our Son, Jesus Christ. Veronica has it too to represent that one." Veronica continued, "It represents the Trinity of our Lord and Savior that brings hope to the Lamb of God, whose sacrifice was done on the cross, crucified for our sins." They said in unison, "Its purpose is to destroy YOU!" Aku groaned in disgust and said, "That sword. It looked so different more than what that magic sword Samurai Jack used to possess back then, even for that foolish father. I may not recognize your blood, but I'm starting to think about this. You are the rich, modern, younger counterparts of these two fools who imprisoned those many years ago." He got mad and said, "No matter! Neither they both have the sword, even for the bow and arrows have the power to slay me forever, and neither do you two." Then the battle became much more tense as Aku grows himself, and turns himself into a gorilla-like creature, then they both dodge his claws into another platform as they are ready to fight. While they both dodge and while Veronica uses her bow to shoot her arrows at him, they both dodge together while he is punching another platform... then he punches it, thus it is broken, and they both were in another platform. Then as he used his claws to slash on Richard's left leg, he screamed in pain, but he still don't want to give up as he look determined. Trivia Category:Chapters Category:Real World